


When Prussia lost the bet

by TooManyFandomstoCount



Series: The Bet [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Art, M/M, prussia in a maid dress, rinmaru games, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia lost a bet explained in the previous work in the series.<br/>http://i328.photobucket.com/albums/l345/omegleboys3/prucan_zpsqgcm4myk.png-just in case you can't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Prussia lost the bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Rinmaru Games. I got the idea from http://www.deviantart.com/art/What-s-Going-On-O-O-Sterek-455955592. It is a DeviantArt post that had a link to the Rinmaru skin. I started playing around with it and wrote a fic to go along.
> 
> So all credits to Rinmaru and TheGemsProduction.  
> What I did was change the characters to fit my fandom and write a fic on it. Phew. Hope that covers me.

[](http://s328.photobucket.com/user/omegleboys3/media/prucan_zpsqgcm4myk.png.html)


End file.
